1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keel construction for a floating vessel, where a drop keel can be adapted in order to vary the steering and the gravity centre of the vessel and simultaneously be able to absorb an impact by a stranding with the drop keel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a sailing vessel must be built in order to meet the requirements for stability and steering. This could be done for instance by equipping the vessel with one or more keels.